


People you can call home

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Early Work, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Introspection, Knights - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Percival sorrise. L’amico parlava spesso del suo periodo a Camelot, ma quando lo faceva il suo sguardo pareva quasi spegnersi. Aveva immaginato che in quel luogo Lancelot avesse sepolto le sue speranze e le sue aspettative, e non aveva mai fatto troppe domande.Eppure in quel momento, stavano correndo in loro aiuto.





	People you can call home

People You Can Call ‘Home’

“Che tipo è lui?” domandò, continuando a far saettare gli occhi da un albero all’altro.

Lancelot scosse la testa, poi si voltò verso di lui.

“E’ molto diverso dai principi che ho conosciuto” si limitò a rispondergli, accelerando il passo e superandolo.

Percival sorrise. L’amico parlava spesso del suo periodo a Camelot, ma quando lo faceva il suo sguardo pareva quasi spegnersi. Aveva immaginato che in quel luogo Lancelot avesse sepolto le sue speranze e le sue aspettative, e non aveva mai fatto troppe domande.

Eppure in quel momento, stavano correndo in loro aiuto.

In aiuto di un uomo che non aveva esitato ad esiliarlo, non aveva potuto fare a meno di pensare, ma quando aveva osato palesare questo suo dubbio, Lancelot si era limitato a sorridere.

“Non stiamo andando per il re, Percival” era stata la sua enigmatica risposta, per la prima volta contornata da due occhi luminosi, gli occhi di un uomo che stava andando incontro a qualcosa di più allettante che una battaglia.

Poi, quando aveva visto di nuovo il medesimo sguardo sul suo volto, quando _loro_ si erano avvicinati e gli avevano sorriso, improvvisamente capì.

Lancelot era ramingo, proprio come lui.

Un ramingo, che aveva lasciato il suo cuore nelle mani di quelle persone che l’avevano lasciato andare, non senza rimpianto, quelle stesse persone che adesso erano davanti a lui, che lo guardavano con del puro sollievo negli sguardi.

Quando il biondo gli si avvicinò, non ebbe il minimo dubbio.

Era così _palesemente_ il principe, ed era così palese che Lancelot su di lui avesse ragione, che non esitò a sorridergli di rimando.

Quello che di certo non si era aspettato, nemmeno dopo le descrizioni dell’amico, era la familiarità con cui li accolse.

Si avviarono insieme a loro, senza sapere dove stessero andando né dove sarebbe finita quella storia.

Camminavano da parecchio tempo, quando Lancelot lo affiancò, gli pose un braccio sulle spalle e gli sorrise.

“Allora?” si limitò a dire, ben sapendo che l’altro avrebbe compreso il significato di quella singola parola.

“E’ molto diverso dai principi che ho conosciuto” gli rispose, con un ghigno vicino alla risata. L’amico scosse la testa, superandolo.

Percival rimase indietro, osservando quell’esigua schiera di uomini con i quali era insieme.

La sua natura e il suo passato gli avevano insegnato che non aveva troppo da offrire, se non la spada, la forza e la lealtà.

Eppure in quel momento, forse per la prima volta, qualcosa gli diceva che sarebbe stato sufficiente.

E, cosa ancora più importante, finalmente capiva Lancelot.

Quelle persone, persino quelle che ancora non conosceva, era in loro che viveva l’idea di ‘casa’, un’idea che a lui era sempre rimasta sconosciuta. E guardandoli, capì che l’amico era sincero quando diceva che non erano lì per il re, né per il principe in quanto tale, né per nessun altro.

Erano lì perché combattere era la cosa giusta da fare in quel momento, perché li avrebbe ricondotti su una strada che, finalmente, avrebbe avuto un punto d’arrivo.

Percival sorrise, per l’ennesima volta.

Inspirò profondamente e, nell’aria, gli parve di sentire l’ignoto e splendido profumo di casa. 

_Alzati, Sir Percival._

_Cavaliere di Camelot._


End file.
